


Error and Ink's spicy sexual adventures

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And they don't stop coming, Error sans x Ink sans - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sanscest fucking party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRAWLING IN MY CRAWLLLLLLL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error and Ink's spicy sexual adventures

A harsh thunder came down hard on the house, and a certain skeleton jumped in fear.

Ink's scarf flung through three air as he landed on Error. Error caught him and set him on the couch.

Ink whimpered as the rain came down harder.

"We choose a really bad time to come here. Everyone is in heat, too." Error stated, letting go of ink. Ink whimpered once again, tryink to cling onto Error.

The other noticed Ink's pain and held him close.

After about a few minutes, one of them spoke up.

"How about we go to bed? Its nearing about nightime, and this storm looks like it won't calm down for another few days, maybe weeks. You know how long storms last over here." Error said, as he carried a frightened Ink with him to their room.

Ink just tried not to cry as they reached the room, the thunder getting louder.

"Calm down Ink. Its just a storm." Error spoke as he set Ink on the bed and closed the curtains.

Error threw a cover onto the shaking skeleton and hopped in bed, Ink curling against him.

Ink started to let the tears flow as the Storm got closer. Error patted his head.

"It's okay, Ink." Error stated, getting up.

"If you're so scared of the storm, lets do something to silence it." Error spoke, lust filling his voice as he climed onto Ink.

"E-Error? What are y-you..." Ink stated as Error inched closer to his face.

"Don't worry, i bet this will get the storm out of your worries." Error said, Starting to kiss Ink roughly.

Ink tried not to moan as Error's fingerbones trailed down down his ribs.

"C'mon, its okay. Moan out." Error said, Pulling away and sending small licks down Ink's neckbone.

Ink moaned out a bit, and tried to push Error away.

"C'mon, Inky. It'll keep the storm outta hearing distance." Error said, Teasing him once more.

Once again, Ink tried to push Error away.

"Fine, i guess you wanna do it like this." Error cooed, Grabbing some string in his hand.

Ink was at first confused, but then Error started to Bind Ink's Hands and legs in the string so he couldn't escape.

"E-Error!" Ink yelled as he struggled. Error just proceeded to do more.

Error softly breathed down the more sensitive spot of the other's neckbone, causing Ink to moan out loud.

"A-Ah!~ Please!" Ink cried out. Error just smirked and proceeded to jump lick Ink all over.

"Heh. And i thought you didn't want this." Error said, as he silently slipped a hand into Ink's shorts, and he rubbed his entrance.

"AH!~" Ink moaned out as something was inserted into him. Error Slowly fingered Ink, earning moans from the other.

Ink tried to move faster on to Error, but the strings kept him from doing so. Ink could feel something slick being wrapped around his ribs.

Error stuck a whole five fingerbones into Ink and started to finger him faster. Ink moaned out in so much pleasure.

"YES!~ AH, FUCK, RIGHT T-THERE~" Ink screamed out, dying in plesure.

Tentacles wrapped around Ink's body, and wrapped a gag around Ink's mouth.

Error shoved his hand into Ink, With him moaning out in plesure.

Ink's words were muffled by the gag. But, a loud moan could be heard as he came.

Error pulled his hand out, and licked the juices off, and smirked at Ink before doing sticking it in again.

Ink was sensitive from the first round, so his moans were getting louder. He didn't notice one of Error's tentacles sliding down.

The tentacle entered Ink from behing, and Ink screeched in plesure.

"You like that, don't you?" Error softly cooed.

"You like it when i fuck you, don't you?" He cooed out again. Ink came, with a louder moan, the tentacle not giving a fuck and continued to fuck him from behind.

"Where do you want this?" Error said, raising above Ink.

"Inside! P-PLEASE!~" Ink begged out.   
"Where?~" Error asked again.

"JUST FUCK ME!~ AH~ PUT IT INSIDE--AHHH!~~" Ink screamed, as Error shoved into him.

"You like this.. Don't you. Now beg, beg for me to go faster." Error slowed down.

"ERROR, PLEASE!~" Ink screamed as loud as he could. "Can't hear you~"

"ERROR, PLEASE! FUCK ME FASTER! I WANT IT INSIDE!~" Ink yelled once again.

Error happily shoved into Ink at a very fast pace. The gag stood at the end of the bed.

Error roughly kissed Ink as he could feel both of them getting close. Ink moaned out as he came, And Error filled Ink with his juices.

Error removed the Tentacles, and sat down, facing away from Ink. Suddenly, he.felt something skimming up his spine. He shivered in plesure.

"You think i was gonna let you hhave all the fun?" Ink smirked, wrapping the gag around Error's mouth.

Error moaned as one of Ink's tentacles wrapped him in a bind, and one shoved into him behind.

"You look so damn hot right now~." Ink cooed to Error, lightly licking his neckbone.

Ink rubbed a finger around Error's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) and licked his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ). The tentacle kept pushing in and out of Error.

Ink tore the gag off.

"AHh!~" Error moaned out as Ink placed himself onto Error's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) so he was inside of Ink.

Being on the bottom, this gave plesure to Error as Ink bounced around his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) and the tentacle kept fucking him.

Error lifted his Legbones out in plesure as he tried to come, but Ink stopped and stood on his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) at midway point.

"Go on, beg for me." Ink said.

"N-no..." Error said, resisting, even though he very much wanted to be Inside of Ink.

Ink then proceeded to back off of Error.

"AH!~JUST J-JOKING, PLEASE! PUT ME INSIDE OF YOU!~" Error begged. Ink happily slid onto him.

The two kept fucking eachother throughout the night.

But.. a certain blue-scarfed skeleton watched from the doorway...


End file.
